Never What It Seems Sequel to Kiss the Pain Away
by DHackw5090
Summary: There are now two new wrestlers and Sky has to keep one of them away from Jeff but when that fails will Summer haft to kick some ass? Also will one mistake ruin an whole eternity? Life's Never What It Seems! R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone I'm back! That's right. I'm back with the newly wanted sequel of "Kiss the Pain Away". I hoped everyone liked the last chapter. It's been a week since I've updated and this is the last in this saga. I'm a little tired of this story but I've got a secret. My story Wish will be taken off because. I don't like the way it went. Sorry to all the true fans of it. I'm working on a new story though. Now here's the new story.  
  
TITLE- NEVER WHAT IT SEEMS  
  
RATING- PG-13  
  
WRITTEN BY- BRITTANY  
  
SEQUEL- NO  
  
DISCLAIMER- I own no one. As always the songs aren't mine either. Only Raven and Angelica are mine.  
  
SUMMARY- In the last story Sarah died leaving her family to mourn. In this story Sky's thinking that her life couldn't get any worse until Raven and Angelica a new tag team comes into town. Will Sky be able to keep Angelica's sweet self off of Jeff or will Summer haft to give a can of whoop-ass? Also will one guy admit their real love for Sky and will she accept after a terrible mistake happens? Also Summer has a secret that she can't keep.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1- NO PEACE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's been a month since the death of mommy. Everyone's just sort of here and there saying sorry. It was ok the first few days but now it's little annoying. It's like you forgot this terrible thing happened and then someone comes along and reminds you and it makes you sick. I can't stand it. I'm staying with daddy. I also helped Lucy with her restaurant. They're in the top five restaurants in America. Summer and Shannon finally have a thing and me and Jeff are pretty good as a couple. We haven't made it public though. Everyone's saying not too because they'll all think it was a scam or something. I really want all my friends to know but I can't. Last week we were at the mall holding hands until someone from the newspaper stopped us and asked us some questions. We ran out of there as fast as we could. No one on the news or anything has said something so I don't think he knew that we are dating. I'm now in our WWE meeting with Smackdown and RAW. We have some new little tag team wrestlers from Florida. They supposedly know Rey Mysterio. Their names are Raven and Angelica. The one named Angelica is Rey's cousin and Raven is Angelica's friend, that's what they say.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemens, this is Angelica and Raven." Eric Bishoff (Is that spelled right?) said as he entered with the two beautiful women. Angelica had blonde hair with green eyes that were deep, she had a flat stomach, red streaks in her hair, she was short but taller than me, she looked like a shorter version of Britney Spears. Raven had short brown hair, a flat stomach and blue eyes. She looked a little like me but she didn't have a nice attitude from looks. She had pouty lips and a number of piercings. Angelica had flat lips but looked big with all that lip-gloss she had on.  
  
"Cuz!" Rey said as he walked over to her and gave her a bear hug. I looked at all the other guys. I could see the drool coming out of their mouths. I looked over at Jeff and he was looking at me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing, just realizing how lucky I am." He said. I went to peck him but it turned out to be a passionate kiss. I kissed his soft but firm lips and he kissed back. I had learned to make him beg or earn to get it. So once he started to trace lips my lips for entrance I pulled away. I smiled at him. He was trying to see where my lips were with his eyes closed. I started to laugh and then realized everyone was looking at us.  
  
"Jeff." I said pushing him and almost making him fall out of his seat.  
  
"Huh? What." He asked as he looked around.  
  
"Now like I was saying this is Angelica and Raven." Eric said.  
  
"Hi." I said while Jeff just nodded his head.  
  
"Hi, I'm Angelica, but everyone calls me Angel and this is my best friend Raven. That's not her real name though. Her real name is Elizabeth but she changed it when she turned 18."  
  
"Yeah." Raven said.  
  
"So how old are you guys?" Matt asked.  
  
"Um, Raven's 24 and I'm 23, but on December 2 I'll be 24."  
  
"Oh, wow. Am I always going to be the youngest?" I asked.  
  
"No, to me you're my age." Jeff said as he started to kiss me on my neck hinting me that he was hungry and it wasn't for food. I looked at Angel and Raven. Angel was giving me an evil glare and Raven was laughing silently.  
  
"Jeff, stop." I said pushing him away.  
  
"What are you looking at?" I asked Angel.  
  
"Oh, nothing, it's just that I've always been a fan of the Hardy Boyz. I mean Jeff was always my favorite, no offense Matt."  
  
"Non taken." Matt said.  
  
"Anyway, I thought I might finally have a chance with him once I got here. I never thought he would be taken by a 21 year old." Angel said.  
  
"21-year-old?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, your like a little young but hey if your in love it's no problem with me."  
  
"I'm not 21. I'm 17."  
  
"17! Wow that's really young. I guess Jeff wanting young women was never put in the magazine articles."  
  
"Yeah, come on Jeff. I think you earned one."  
  
"Oh, goody sex!"  
  
"No, I was meaning Skittles."  
  
"Oh, well, good enough."  
  
I then got real close to his ear and whispered him something.  
  
"I mean the Skittles on me." I whispered.  
  
When I looked away Jeff was blushing.  
  
"My favorite." He said licking his lips.  
  
"Sorry to disturb this meeting but we haft to go." Jeff said standing up and grabbing my arm and pulling me through the arena double doors.  
  
"Wonder what's up with them?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Who knows?" Matt said rolling his eyes.  
  
"I know!" Shane Helms said. Everyone just looked at him.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Everyone in the room including Angel and Raven yelled. Everyone was still mad at him because he left the bus in drive when he was getting ready to leave. Making the bus crash into an truck.  
  
"Just saying." Shane said as he got up and left the meeting. Shane walked to the door and started watching Jeff and I making out on his car.  
  
"One day Sky, one day. You will see how much I really love you." Shane whispered.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Ok, everyone what did you think of the first chapter of the new story? I like the story and the way it's going for now. Please review and I'm kinda in a hurry because Gonzalo just got rushed to the hospital after the game so bye! Love Always, DHack!) 


	2. I Can't Stand Her

Hey everyone I'm back! That's right. I'm back with the newly anticipated sequel of "Kiss the Pain Away". I hoped everyone liked the last chapter. It's been a week since I've updated and this is the last in this saga. I'm a little tired of this story but I've got a secret. My story Wish will be taken off because. I don't like the way it went. Sorry to all the true fans of it. I'm working on a new story though. Now here's the new story.  
  
TITLE- NEVER WHAT IT SEEMS  
  
RATING- PG-13  
  
WRITTEN BY- BRITTANY  
  
SEQUEL- NO  
  
DISCLAIMER- I own no one. As always the songs aren't mine either. Only Raven and Angelica are mine.  
  
SUMMARY- In the last story Sarah died leaving her family to mourn. In this story Sky's thinking that her life couldn't get any worse until Raven and Angelica a new tag team comes into town. Will Sky be able to keep Angelica's sweet self off of Jeff or will Summer haft to give a can of whoop-ass? Also will one guy admit their real love for Sky and will she accept after a terrible mistake happens? Also Summer has a secret that she can't keep.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2-I CAN'T STAND HER  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked through the arena. It had been a day since the new girls showed up. I can't stand either one of them, especially Angel. She's been all over Jeff ever since she got here. He says she's just being nice, but I know she's trying to get with him. I walked over to where Raven and Angel were talking to Paul (Triple HHH).  
  
"Hey, Paul." I said as I gave him a hug.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"Hi girls." I said putting my fake smile on.  
  
"Hi." Raven said. Ok, Raven was pretty cool but Angel, it just seems like there's something missing, but I can't put my finger on it.  
  
"Um, Paul. I need a drink." I said while pushing him out of my way to the vending machine.  
  
"Ever heard of excuse me?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah." I said as I put my money in the machine and pressed a coke. I bent down and picked my drink up.  
  
"It, said it was up your ass." I said as I waved at a laughing Paul and went my ways to another machine.  
  
"I see, how you're related to Mark now." I heard Raven yell.  
  
"You bet sista." I said as I picked up my Skittles and made my way back to dad's dressing room.  
  
MARK'S DRESSING ROOM  
  
"Hey, dad." I said opening the door without knocking.  
  
"Hey." He said. He was putting on his bandana getting ready for his match. I had to admit, my dad THOUGHT that he was a fox.  
  
"Where you going tonight?" My dad asked me.  
  
"Why, you wanna know?" I asked.  
  
"Cause, you're my daughter." He said as he was puling on his shades and walking out his door where I followed.  
  
"Well, if you must know. I'm going out with Jeff."  
  
"Where are you going. With him, I mean."  
  
"Dad, come on. How many times do I haft to remind you? I'm not going anywhere where the following is sold. Alcohol, cigarettes, drugs, and your favorite Manic Panic."  
  
"That's my girl. You remembered the manual."  
  
"You know me. I'm the baddest bitch in the world."  
  
"That's my girl. I gotta go and kick some Brock Lesner ass. Talk to you later baby." He said as he got on his bike in the hallway.  
  
"Bye dad. Be careful." I said as I kissed his cheek and went on my way to Jeff's dressing room.  
  
JEFF'S DRESSING ROOM  
  
"You can't be telling me this. Not now." Jeff said at the woman sitting before him.  
  
"Well, I was going to tell you before I found out she had feelings for you." The woman said.  
  
"Come on, Summer. You could have told me this. I'm going to be a daddy. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't know till this morning. I promise."  
  
"How, am I going to tell Sky this?"  
  
"How in the hell do you think I'm going to tell her this?"  
  
  
  
I could hear yelling and talking coming out of Jeff's room so I came in not wanting to know who was in there.  
  
"Oh, hey Summer." I said as I spotted them talking.  
  
"Hey, did you happen to hear what we were talking about." Summer asked me.  
  
"No, is it something you want me to hear?" I asked sipping some of my Coke.  
  
"Listen Jeff. We'll talk about this later. Bye." Summer said as she hurried out of the room.  
  
"Bye." I said as she closed the door.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" I asked as I flopped down on the black leather chair.  
  
"I don't know. Just PMSing I guess."  
  
"Shut up." I said as I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.  
  
"Come here." I told him as he followed me.  
  
"Why?" He asked as he stopped before me.  
  
"I wanna feel your hair."  
  
"Ok, the baby wants to feel daddy's hair." Jeff joked as he laid his head on my lap and I brushed it.  
  
"I got you something." I said as I pulled the Skittles out of my jean pocket. "Oh, goody." He said as he got them out of my hand and started to eat them.  
  
"Kick some ass for me. But for now I gotta jet." I said as I slid under his head.  
  
"Don't go." He said as he stood up and held my face with his hands.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He leaned in a started to kiss my lips. Sour Skittles, just how I like it. LOL! I kissed him back and he dropped the Skittles on the floor and let the remains drop out. I put my arms around his neck and he put his arm around my waist. He then slid his tongue into my mouth and started to massage my tongue with his. I moaned a little and felt in perfect happiness. He then moved his lips to my neck and started to suck it lightly and then moved one arm up my shirt and unhooking my bra.  
  
"HEY, HEY, HEY. It's already bad enough that you're dating that freak but let alone being my daughter." My dad said coming out of his hiding spot.  
  
Both Jeff and I jumped at the sound of my dad. I put my arms up under my shirt trying to hook the bra back.  
  
"Dad, ever heard of knocking?" I asked.  
  
"I did. Four times to be exact."  
  
"Sorry." Jeff said.  
  
"Sorry, for what? You're dating my daughter." My dad said as he patted Jeff on the back. Jeff winced at the pain of my dad patting him on the back.  
  
"Dad, what's gotten in you?" I asked as I pulled him away from Jeff.  
  
"Wait, don't answer that. Bye." I said as I pushed dad out of our room.  
  
"If you wanted privacy I would have left a while back." My dad said laughing outside the door. I heard his laughter fade out until I couldn't hear it anymore.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked Jeff backing away from the door.  
  
"Yeah, I gotta get to my match. Wish me luck?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't need it. You have me." Jeff just smiled and kissed me one more time before leaving. I bent down and cleaned up the mess of Jeff's Skittles and threw them away, grabbed my drink and left. When I was walking down the hallway I saw Angel try and talk to Jeff but he shoved her away and told her he was going to his match and went away.  
  
"I really don't like that bitch." A voice from behind me said.  
  
"Oh, hey. What's up Trish?" I said.  
  
"Nothing. Just making a plan on how to keep that little slut off everyone."  
  
"Yeah, why did Rey haft to bring that trash in here?"  
  
"Haven't you heard?"  
  
"Heard what?"  
  
"He didn't want her to come. He knew about her wild ways. Vince wanted her. Somehow he found some tapes of her doing some indy wrestling shit and signed her right off the back."  
  
"What? Then what about Raven."  
  
"I don't have a problem with her. Seems like there's some scoop going down. Let's go to my locker room and away from this hallway so we can talk private."  
  
"Ok, let's go." I said as I followed Trish and waving at everyone I knew including Raven. When we finally got to Trish's locker room we hurriedly got in and locked the door and sat on the couch flipping on the TV so that I could watch Jeff's match.  
  
"Ok, now this Raven thing?" I said.  
  
"Yeah. It seems like Raven and Angel aren't perfect buddies. It's just a scam so people won't think wrong."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What do I mean? Well, Raven had been doing dark matches for indy wrestling shows since she was 13. She was a valet in her early years until she turned 17 she actually started to do the moves. Luckily when they did a little match a few years back in Florida, Shane found her. She had to go through a lot of training because she wasn't in the shape she though she was."  
  
"Ok, so she was in Florida when she got discovered. I still don't get it. How does Angel come into this?"  
  
"Well, one night while out. She met Angel. As Angel is she was a stuck up bitch to Raven. So Raven went postal on her ass. Angel got thrown all over the bar and that made Raven haft to spend some quality time in jail, cutting her back from wrestling for a few years and letting Angel move in on her territory. So Angel stole some tapes of Raven that looked a little like her and put them on some old shelf in the WWE hall of fame or some bullshit like that. So a few months back Raven got out of community service that Shane hooked her up with instead of jail and she then finds out that Angel just got the job that she was supposed to get and now Shane's trying to prove Vince wrong in the tapes and Vince got so tired of it he hired Raven again."  
  
"What? Ok, what else happened?"  
  
"Ok, so you know the deal with them. Now move on to the Rey situation. I walked through his door and saw him throwing whatever he could at Vince. Knowing what a pussy Vince can be, he was scared as hell. So Rey's saying fuck this and fuck that and I'm laughing my ass off. Seems like Rey's not that happy either."  
  
"Ok, but what about Raven? Why are Raven and Angel so much of friends now?"  
  
"Raven, really thinks that the girl in the tapes is Angel."  
  
"Then what about Shane trying to get Vince to notice the truth?"  
  
"Shane hasn't told Angel yet. See he has a little crush on her and he wants it to be one of those 'It's a surprise.' 'I love you so much Shane. Thanks.' Moments.  
  
"All ok, so Raven actually has grown a liking to Angel?"  
  
"Yes and no. Raven thinks she's a good wrestler and thinks she's going to be around for a long time and Raven thinks that if Angel's going to be around here for a long time then stick with her because being with her will make her last longer in this industry. She doesn't know that she, Angel, or anyone of us could be fired tomorrow."  
  
"Damn. That must be some real shit going through."  
  
"I know." Trish said.  
  
"No wonder why she's so nice instead of that-  
  
"Bitch, hoe, trailer trash, piece of shit, slut, asshole, and my favorite a mother fucker? Shall I go on?"  
  
"Nope, said about all the things I was thinking about. Hey listen, the match is almost over. I'll talk to you later when we get back to the hotel." I said standing up.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"One question though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How did you know all this?"  
  
"I got my connections." I couldn't help but laugh at her comment. She also started to laugh too.  
  
"Go, get your man!" She said as I turned around and ran out of her room.  
  
"That's one special girl. Sure gonna break her heart when she finds out Summer's secret." Trish whispered to no one in particular.  
  
  
  
I was running through the hallway. It was 10 minutes till the end of Jeff's match so I walked over to where I saw Raven trying to get a drink out of the machine. She was banging and punching it. I had to laugh. Too bad she caught me.  
  
"What's so funny?" She asked me.  
  
"You." I said throwing my head back with laughter.  
  
"You need a drink?" I asked knowing full well what the answer was.  
  
"What does it look like?" She asked giving the machine another kick and cussing it out.  
  
"Move." I said pushing her out of the way, but in a nice way. I gave it one big kick and at least 5 drinks rolled out.  
  
"Cool move kid. Where did you learn it?"  
  
"My dad taught me. Looks like some more people lost their drinks." I said looking around on the floor.  
  
"So is it cool?" She asked me.  
  
"Is what cool?"  
  
"Um, hello! You're like my biggest idol the Undertaker's child! And it helps that you're dating that hottie Hardy boy."  
  
"I know. I am lucky." I said laughing. "No, for real. It's cool at sometimes being related to a superstar as some people may say it, but it's hard too. You miss them when they go away. It's like when they leave a part of you leaves and you want it so hard for it to come back, but you haft to wait till it finally arrives back at it's shore. Then there are other times when they get free things like cloths, jewelry, money, and my favorite cars. It's great because you can get in free at clubs and places. I'm not gonna say I've never done it or tried it. Then the worst comes. The media. All the lies and how I did this and that. It's all a load of bull. Anyone who knows me is that if I do something, I'ma tell it if I want to or not. It's me. I'm the one and only Sky Calloway." I said. I was pretty proud of my long as hell comment but it made sense to me.  
  
"Wow, I never saw it that way. You're pretty cool."  
  
"Yeah, that's what they all say. What's the deal with you and Angel though?" I asked picking up a Sprite.  
  
"Nothing really. I think she's cool sometimes and then she gets a little well-  
  
"Bitchy, conceded, hoesh?"  
  
"All of the above." We then both busted out with laughter till someone's arm went around my waist. I turned around and saw who it was.  
  
"Hey Shane."  
  
"Hey girl."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. How's the multi-colored hair boy of mine?" Shane Helms asked me.  
  
"Fine and thanks for asking me how I was doing."  
  
"You're welcome." Shane said laughing.  
  
"Shane, I want you to meet Raven. The newbie in this business."  
  
"Hi." They both shook hands.  
  
"Hey, listen. I gotta go and get my man. See ya Raven. Bye Shane." I said patting Raven on the leg. I went to kiss Shane on his cheek but missed and kissed his lips. For some reason he kissed back. I could feel his love in it but shook it off as an mistake. "Bye." I said as I took off to find Jeff talking to that ho Angel.  
  
  
  
"Sorry to break things off." I said walking up and kissing Jeff and looking at Angel at the same time.  
  
"No, we were just talking about you." Angel said.  
  
"Oh, really. I said looking at Jeff and then back at her. We were in the hallway next to the Gorilla or as I like to call it the entrance way to the ring. Jeff was leaning on a dress box and Angel in front of a wall. Angel was dressed in some black high heels and a black short tube dress with her blond hair flowing past her back. I laughed to myself. No way in hell was she going to last a night in them jokers.  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking when you turn 18 you could become a wrestler and maybe then I'll have some competition besides Lita or as you guys call her Amy."  
  
"What about Raven?" I asked.  
  
"Her? She's no competition."  
  
"More than you think." I mumbled.  
  
"What?" Angel asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Come on Jeff let's go." I said pulling him lightly.  
  
"No, let's stay and talk with Angelica." Jeff said making the name Angelica sexy. He then had the nerve to purr and kiss the air in front of her. She winked at him and pulled the top of her dress up making more attention to her rather large breasts.  
  
"Jeff, if you don't. I'll---  
  
"Come on girly. Don't you see that he wants to stay and talk to me?" Angel asked.  
  
"I don't see why."  
  
"What."  
  
"Ok, let me set this to you straight. So listen good and well. I don't like you. Really, I hate you. To me your nothing but a low life, trash talking, little stank ass ho!" I said getting closer to her and causing all the remaining wrestlers to stare at the drama. "I think your nothing but a bitch, who wanted so bad to get in this business she would fuck her own boss. See now I know a little secret of yours and how you really got here. Now if you don't want anyone to know I suggest you leave me alone." I said as I turned around and got ready to walk.  
  
"Damn." I muttered. I turned back around and grabbed a laughing Jeff.  
  
"And stay the hell away from my man." I said as I grabbed the collar of Jeff's shirt.  
  
"But, he wants to talk to me. Tell her Jeff." Angel said.  
  
"You heard her." Jeff said as we made our way back to our dressing rooms.  
  
"Yeah, and I know a secret of yours too." Angel said as she laughed and stormed off to her locker room, which she shared with Raven.  
  
When we got back there I was pissed at Jeff.  
  
  
  
"Now thanks to you Jeff, I'm going to be in trouble. When those wrestlers tell my dad or Vince what I said I'm going to be grounded so long I'll still be grounded once I'm dead."  
  
"Calm down."  
  
"Calm down? Jeff the main person I'm mad at right now is you. I told you to come on but then you just stood there."  
  
"I was waiting on you to say something. I know and you know that she likes me. I was waiting for you to tell her off just like you did tonight."  
  
"I don't believe you." Jeff then wrapped his arms around my waist and started to kiss my neck.  
  
"I'll make it up to you tonight." He whispered in my ear.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Do I ever lie?"  
  
"To me you don't."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Sorry Trish, but I'm going to be a little busy. I thought to myself as Jeff laid me back on the bed and started to unbutton my blouse and unzip my leather pants.  
  
  
  
(A/N: OK, now that was a long ass chapter you gotta admit. Sorry for the cussing but I had to let all my anger out. How could Triple HHH lock my baby in a room and than put a tractor on the door. Good the Booker T got them out of there! Now, I don't know about my story Wish. I'm thinking of taking it off and I'm thinking of keeping it on. So to all the true fans out there. The fourth chapter will be up by Friday. So Friday of next week if I don't get more than 30 reviews I'm taking the story off. Sorry if I'm harsh but I really need the reviews. I'm loving how my story is going so far and I hope you guys like it too. Well bye for now and please review! Also if you guys like my stories go visit Alice N. Wonderland's stories. Her's rocks so go check em out! Love Always, DHack!) 


	3. The Picnic

Hey everyone I'm back! That's right. I'm back with the newly anticipated sequel of "Kiss the Pain Away". I hoped everyone liked the last chapter. It's been a week since I've updated and this is the last in this saga. I'm a little tired of this story but I've got a secret. My story Wish will be taken off because. I don't like the way it went. Sorry to all the true fans of it. I'm working on a new story though. Now here's the new story.  
  
TITLE- NEVER WHAT IT SEEMS  
  
RATING- PG-13  
  
WRITTEN BY- BRITTANY  
  
SEQUEL- NO  
  
DISCLAIMER- I own no one. As always the songs aren't mine either. Only Raven and Angelica are mine.  
  
SUMMARY- In the last story Sarah died leaving her family to mourn. In this story Sky's thinking that her life couldn't get any worse until Raven and Angelica a new tag team comes into town. Will Sky be able to keep Angelica's sweet self off of Jeff or will Summer haft to give a can of whoop-ass? Also will one guy admit their real love for Sky and will she accept after a terrible mistake happens? Also Summer has a secret that she can't keep.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3-THE PICNIC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I leaned over to a sleeping form of Jeff beside me.  
  
"Jeff, get up. It's 8 in the morning."  
  
"No, longer please."  
  
"Now!" I said as I pushed him to the floor.  
  
"I'm up now." Jeff mumbled getting up and heading to the bathroom.  
  
I went to my bags and picked out my cloths for the day. We were having some picnic and for some odd reason they finally decided to make it a tag-team picnic. Everyone had to have a partner and Shane McMahon had to choose. He was tagged up with Raven of course. Matt and Amy were tagged up. I was with Trish and he had the nerve to let Angelica go with Jeff. That bitch. I bet she had something to do with it.  
  
I pulled out some black flares and a red shirt that stopped before my belly button. I then pulled out a red and green striped bandanna. Jeff then came out of the bathroom from his shower and grabbed his cloths, which were some khaki shorts and a WWE name brand shirt.  
  
"Ok, now it's my turn." I said as I pushed him away from the bathroom door. After 30 minutes I came out ready to go.  
  
"Mmmm, you look good." Jeff said licking his lips. He was sitting down watching Scooby Doo.  
  
"Well you don't." I said putting all my dirty cloths in my bag.  
  
"Temper, temper." Jeff said.  
  
"Shut up." I said flopping on the couch and touching his now blonde hair.  
  
"What did you do to your hair?" I asked him.  
  
"I washed all the dye out."  
  
"All ok." I pushed my hand farther in his scalp and started to massage it. Then I scratched it and hard as I could.  
  
"Hey! What's wrong with you?" Jeff asked jumping up.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Yes, there is."  
  
"Fine. I'll tell you. Why do you haft to have that bitch Angelica?"  
  
"Cause Shane told me. I can't go against my boss's son's rules."  
  
"You're happy that you got her aren't you?"  
  
"No. It's just a picnic. What can she do in 6 hours?"  
  
"A lot."  
  
"Calm down. Come on. Let's get a move on."  
  
"I don't think I wanna go with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I DON'T THINK I WANNA GO WITH YOU!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm riding with Trish. You can take Angelica." I said walking out the door.  
  
  
  
I went to Trish's door and knocked on it twice before I heard laughing and kissing coming. When Trish opened the door I saw who it was.  
  
"Hey Trish. Hey Bubba." I said.  
  
"Hey girl." Trish said.  
  
"Bubba, who do you have? For the picnic."  
  
"I got D-Von. He's probably pissed now. I gotta go. Bye baby." He said kissing Trish and leaving.  
  
"Come in." Trish said. I came in and as she closed the door I went off.  
  
"Can you believe that asshole? Shane set Jeff and Angel together. Doesn't he know what Angelica is capable of with Jeff? I swear if that bitch tries something I'll see you in jail."  
  
"Come down Sky. Damn. Jeff won't even try anything. Don't worry."  
  
"He's not even pissed, I mean at least he would be upset that he couldn't be with me, but no. He's not even upset. He's happy."  
  
"Are you sure, or are you just predicting?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Listen. If Angel starts something I'll do something or you ok?"  
  
"Ok. Listen. I got mad at Jeff and told him I was riding with you. Is it ok if I do?"  
  
"You know you can ride with me girl come on let's go. And after the picnic we can go shopping. This is New York City doll.  
  
"Oh hell yeah." I said as we made our way to her car. I saw Jeff and Angelica going to Jeff's car. She was holding his hand, but he was struggling to make her let go of it without hurting her. I just ignored them and got into Trish's 2003 Pontiac Vibe.  
  
We made our way to the Central Park. There weren't that many people there. Some fans wanted autograph and such not. I even spotted Summer talking with Shannon and he looked a little upset. I decided to go and see what the matter was.  
  
"I'm telling you, I don't know how to tell Sky I'm pregnant." Summer said sitting down on a broken tree branch.  
  
"Just tell her. She'll understand."  
  
"Yeah right. She's gonna understand that I'm pregnant with---  
  
"Oh, My God!" I yelled coming and hugging her.  
  
"I can't believe it. You and Shannon have worked so hard and fast and know you're pregnant. I'm going to be an aunt." I said running around in little circles.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Summer said while looking at Shannon.  
  
"Congrats." I said hugging her again and looking past her shoulder and saw Angelica shaking her ass in front of Jeff.  
  
"Listen, I gotta go." I said running off to where Trish was.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Big problem." I said pulling Trish's arm and making her look at Angel. Angel then paraded to Bubba who was talking to Jeff. Then "Turn Off The Lights" by Nelly Furtado came on.  
  
"All hell nah." Trish said grabbing a beer bottle and picked it up by the handle. (Picture somebody about to hit somebody with a bottle like in that "Rock My World." By Michael Jackson video)  
  
"No." I said grabbing Trish by her arm.  
  
"I'ma kill that bitch." Trish said gripping her arm away from me.  
  
"No, your not." I said trying to grab her arm but she started to run.  
  
I just stood there and watched her run.  
  
DURING THE FIGHT  
  
  
  
"Listen Bitch. Get away from him." Trish said gripping tighter with the bottle in hand.  
  
"I don't want him if that's what you're thinking." Angelica said.  
  
"It better not. And leave Jeff alone."  
  
"You can't tell me what to do you little whore."  
  
"Hey, don't call my woman a whore got it?" Bubba asked as he gripped Angel's hand.  
  
"Ha, come on baby." Trish said yanking Bubba away and going over to Trish's car.  
  
"Well, it's just me and you then Jeff." Angelica said sitting down.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I was thinking maybe you could dye my hair tonight."  
  
"Um, ok. What color?"  
  
"How about blue?"  
  
"Ok. Jeff, I'm going to be real with you. I want and need you. How can that 17 year old possibly give you something besides making out?"  
  
"She can give me one this that you can't."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"She can give me love." Jeff said getting up and coming to Sky.  
  
BACK TO SKY  
  
I was laughing my ass off until I saw Jeff coming over. I turned around trying to hide my laughing face. Angelica thought she was going to get Jeff this time with her tube top and daisy dukes. Ha. What a laugh.  
  
"Hey." Jeff said wrapping his arms around my waist.  
  
"Hey." I said. I started to tremble as he started to kiss my neck and suck on it lightly.  
  
"Jeff, go away. I'm a little mad at you."  
  
"Why?" He asked moving his lips and nibbling at my ear. I could feel him getting harder.  
  
"Because you want Angel and not me." He then stopped and turned me around.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You want Angel and not me. I see how you look at her and try and talk to her."  
  
"Sky, I only want one person and that's you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really. I love you with all my heart." Jeff said kissing my forehead.  
  
"Ok, I'll give you one more chance buddy. Oh, yeah. Have you heard Summer's pregnant?"  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"You already knew? When did you find out?"  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
"Yesterday!"  
  
"Baby listen. She didn't find out till yesterday too. I love you. I know I should have told you it was mine till now. I'm so sorry." Jeff said looking deep in my eyes.  
  
"Yours?"  
  
"Yeah, Summer did tell you it was mine right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, shit."  
  
"Yeah, oh shit right. You weren't even going to tell me were you? I mean you and her were gonna say it was Shannon's weren't you?"  
  
"I'm sorry. Please forgive me."  
  
"Sorry Jeff. You can forgive mistakes, but you can't forgive a life." I said as tears started to roll down my eyes.  
  
"Sorry, I haft to do this. But it's over Jeff." I said as I pushed him away ignoring the flashes of cameras.  
  
"But."  
  
"Bye Jeff." I said running to the end of the park passing everyone and knocking some down until an arm reached around my waist.  
  
"What's wrong baby girl?" The voice asked. I looked up to find Shane Helms staring at me with concern in his eyes.  
  
"She's ppp,rrr, pregnant." I stuttered out.  
  
"Oh, you found out huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Why did they do it?"  
  
"I don't know. But you haft to understand that it happened before you and Jeff hooked up."  
  
"I know but---  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I can't stand to see my niece or nephew as my boyfriend's child."  
  
"Yeah, it hurts huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Take me home please."  
  
"Sure. Let's go." Shane said pulling me to his rented suv and drove me back to the hotel. When we got there Shane decided he was going back to the picnic and he left after me telling him I would be alright. I walked to Jeff's room and got my things and went to Trish's room. (A/N: Trish and Sky were supposed to share a room but instead Sky went and buddied with Jeff and Bubba went a buddied with Trish.)  
  
Once I got to Trish's door I opened it with my card and set my thing by the door and went to my bed and went to sleep.  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
"Wake up bitch!" Trish yelled in my ear.  
  
"No, Trish. It's illegal to make me sat awake."  
  
"What?" I heard Trish mumble like she was confused. "Anyway get up!" She hit me upside my head with a pillow of hers, which made me grab her legs and her falling backward on the floor with a loud thud. I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Now, that you're awake." Trish said getting up and rubbing her butt. "I wanna show you this." She said throwing me a magazine with me headlining. I sat up in the bed when I read my name.  
  
"SEEMS LIKE SKY CALLOWAY WANTED MORE THAN HER DAD." I read aloud. I then saw a picture of me breaking up with Jeff and me talking with Shane. I turned to page 4 where the article was and continued reading.  
  
"Sky Calloway the daughter of WWE's own superstar the Undertaker has been seeing two men. At the same time. She has been recently linked to pop star Justin Timberlake but the truth is she's dating non-other than her sister's boyfriend Jeff Hardy. To make matters worse she's dating fellow wrestler and Jeff's best friend Shane Helms. Hardy and Calloway were seen making out by the bar at the Central Park here in New York and minutes later was having a deep conversation with Helms, which left them to go to the hotel the superstars are staying at. To find out more information on this please visit our website at: yorksfinest.com and to find pictures please go to yorksfinest.com/pictures."  
  
I just threw the paper at the wall and looked at Trish.  
  
"That son of a bitch." I said.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"What do you mean what am I going to do?"  
  
"Hello. You're reading York's Finest magazine. People all over the world read that and believe it. It's been sued millions of times but they always have evidence to be proven right."  
  
"And."  
  
"And? Hello! People are going to believe its true and then their going to be starting up some more shit about this."  
  
"I don't care. It's not true."  
  
"So, you gotta do something."  
  
"I'll do something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go to sleep." I said turning over and falling off to a deep sleep.  
  
IN RAVEN AND ANGEL'S ROOM  
  
  
  
"I knew this would happen." Angelica said laughing and reading the paper to an unimpressed Raven.  
  
"Why did you haft to do that?" Raven asked a little pissed.  
  
"What? Oh, you mean take the pictures. I took them because I'm going to get that damn Jeff Hardy if it's the last thing I do."  
  
"Angel. Don't you get it. He doesn't want your sorry ass." Raven said getting up and walking out.  
  
"He will when I'm down. That bitch is going down because I'm the real bitch." Said a laughing Angel. She flipped the paper to the back and looked up a local reporter in York's Finest to call and tell about Summer's baby and how Jeff's the father.  
  
  
  
(Ok, that was chapter 3. That bitch Angelica is getting on my damn nerves. Wait, oops, my bad, I'm writing the story. Ok, I'm a little lost on words so please review! Love Always, DHack!) 


	4. Losing Grip

Hey everyone I'm back! That's right. I'm back with the newly anticipated sequel of "Kiss the Pain Away". I hoped everyone liked the last chapter. It's been a week since I've updated and this is the last in this saga. I'm a little tired of this story but I've got a secret. My story Wish will be taken off because. I don't like the way it went. Sorry to all the true fans of it. I'm working on a new story though. Now here's the new story.  
  
TITLE- NEVER WHAT IT SEEMS  
  
RATING- PG-13  
  
WRITTEN BY- BRITTANY  
  
SEQUEL- NO  
  
DISCLAIMER- I own no one. As always the songs aren't mine either. Only Raven and Angelica are mine.  
  
SUMMARY- In the last story Sarah died leaving her family to mourn. In this story Sky's thinking that her life couldn't get any worse until Raven and Angelica a new tag team comes into town. Will Sky be able to keep Angelica's sweet self off of Jeff or will Summer haft to give a can of whoop-ass? Also will one guy admit their real love for Sky and will she accept after a terrible mistake happens? Also Summer has a secret that she can't keep.  
  
  
  
Ok, I know it's been a LONG time but work with me people!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4- LOSING GRIP  
  
  
  
  
  
I rolled away from my sleep when all the thoughts of what happened before and today flooded my head. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower and came got what I was going to be wearing. I picked out a long- sleeve brown top and some khaki pants. I walked into the shower, while the water washed against my body. Once I was finished putting my make-up on and cloths I heard the doorbell ring. I went through the bedroom and saw Trish knocked out on the couch. So I answered it.  
  
"Jeff." I said once I opened the door.  
  
"I'm sorry." I couldn't do anything but nod my head.  
  
"I would have told you, but I loved you to much to lose you, I know it was stupid, cause loving you also caused me to lose you. Sky, I'm so sorry." I just nodded my head.  
  
"Sky, baby. Say something." Jeff said, as he looked me dead in my eyes.  
  
"I'm--------, I'm-------, I'm-------, I can't do this." I said running past him and into Shane Helms.  
  
"What's up Sky? You look sick." Shane asked me as he lifted my face to see his.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Yeah, she's fine." Echoed Jeff.  
  
"I don't need you to fend for me." I said turning around.  
  
"I can't be with you. I wish I could, trust me. But, my sister's pregnant with your baby." I said starting to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"Come on let's go." Shane said pulling me away from Jeff and into his hotel room.  
  
"You ok?" He asked me as I flopped on his bed.  
  
"I'm straight." I said wiping the last tears away from my eyes. Shane got up and laid on top of me and just looked into my eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked him.  
  
"I have something to tell you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"WHAT?" I yelled.  
  
"I love you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you when you were at Owen Hart's funeral."  
  
I just looked at him speechless. The out of no where he kissed me on the lips. It was just a peck but, when he came up to look at me, I pulled him back down and started to kiss him. He didn't refuse though. His hands started to roam my body when he put his hands up under my shirt and started to feel my stomach and everything. He slowly moved his lips down to my neck and sucked on it. Now I know why they call him Sugar Shane. He then started to unzip my pants till I stopped him.  
  
"Wait." I said breathing for air.  
  
"What?" Shane asked looking me in the eyes. "You don't wanna do this?"  
  
"No, it's not that. I want to, but."  
  
"You're a virgin?"  
  
"No, no, no, it's just that. I'm only used to Jeff."  
  
"So you wanna know if it's different with other guys and if it'll hurt right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Trust me, it's almost the same."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"We don't haft to do this if you don't want to."  
  
"I want to." I said smiling as I kissed him.  
  
"Wait." He said as he grabbed his jacket that was on the bed and grabbed a condom.  
  
"Always gotta be safe." He said as he kissed my neck.  
  
  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
I woke up to see Shane holding me protectively. He was nice, cute, and smart, but he wasn't Jeff. Jeff and me had something. We had something no one could touch, I guess that's what's love feels like.  
  
"Hey." Shane said startling me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Hey." I said kissing his chest.  
  
"So, what does this mean?"  
  
"I have no clue man. You tell me."  
  
"Well, I would like for it to be something more like this." He said rolling on me and kissing me on my neck. I couldn't help but smile at him. He was funny and tender, while Jeff was just a straight to the point person. Sex with Shane was tender and slow. While with Jeff it was faster, but I'm not complaining.  
  
"Well what is "THIS"? I asked acting like THIS was a movie or something."  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" He said coming up. It took me about a minute and half to say something.  
  
"Ok." I said kissing him. He slipped his tongue in my mouth while I was lost in my own little world playing with his hair.  
  
A little while later I headed back to my room, whistling "I'm Coming Out" by who I forgot. Once I put the card in the slot, and opened the door, daddy was in there.  
  
"Hey dad. What do you want?" I asked a little pissed off.  
  
"What's wrong with you? I can't see my daughter."  
  
"Go see the other one. The pregnant one."  
  
"Honey."  
  
"Don't honey me."  
  
"Fine, princess. Let's talk about this."  
  
"I don't want to talk about this right now." I said flopping on the couch.  
  
"Ok, I'll leave you alone, you know where I'll be if you want to find me."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." I said as I watched him leave my room. I guess I dozed off because the NEXT thing I knew I was sleep in my bed. I didn't want to open my eyes afraid that Summer or somebody would be there to wake me up or something. I was wrong again. I opened my eyes to see a green.  
  
"You know I'm really starting to hate green." I said.  
  
"Sky, listen."  
  
"Jeff, I don't want any of you're apologies, it's over."  
  
"Can we talk about this?"  
  
"There's nothing to talk about. And how in the hell did you get in my room?"  
  
"Trish let me in."  
  
"Well, let yourself back out!" I yelled getting ready to push Jeff off of the bed but he caught my arms mid-air and pinned then to my back and laid on top of me.  
  
"I've been laid on top of too many times today." I said struggling with the weight of him on me.  
  
"You never want to talk about this, so I'm going to talk to you about this. I don' want you to say anything till I'm done!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Ok, I know I messed up and I'm so sorry, but I also know that sorry isn't going to work anymore, and I also know that I can't take away a life that's made by me and your sister." I rolled my eyes just thinking about her. "And I also know that I love you, and you love me, but I know you hate me so bad you rather just go die then look at your sister. But get this, you can't. Sky, it's life! You gotta live with it. You sit here and think that you're the only one with the fucking problems. We're humans! We make mistakes its part of our life. You think everyone's perfect so when they mess up you blame them, but have you ever blamed yourself for something? Have you ever looked in the mirror and went "Oh, wow. I really did screw this up." I bet you haven't. Well, I'm going to tell you a story of a selfish girl named Sky and went a little like this. First Sky and her crush Jeff were cool. They were friends, but she hid something from him, maybe like a crush away from him. So he falls in love with Sky's sister Summer. So Summer and Jeff goes out, but then Summer tells Jeff that they haft to break up, so that her little sister won't be mad at her anymore. So poof, no more relationship! Then over the years, Jeff thinks about how much he REALLY LIKES Sky and hopes she comes back sometimes. So while the time being, he's dating Summer, to see if they can rematch. So when Sky finds that out, she gets even madder! And blows everyone off, and makes everyone feel bad, but then she's does everything all wrong. She get's mad at her blood, her family. Otherwise Jeff didn't know that Sky had a thing for him, so he confronts her and tells her how much he really cares and it's all happy dokie again. But then Summer finds out she's pregnant, and tells everyone it's Shannon's so people won't go telling Sky that it's not, when it's really Jeff. And on the meanwhile, Jeff loves Sky too much to risk leaving her, so he lies, but in the end he realizes trying to protect her, only makes the matter worse." Jeff said.  
  
I was speechless; I just stood there. Everything he said was so true. I never actually at once looked to see if I had any fault to this. I don't know what I did next. Jeff slowly bent down to where his lips were barely touching mine.  
  
"I love you, and one day, I wanna marry you." Jeff said before kissing me on the lips and letting go of my arms so I could kiss back. And I did. Instead of his firm but soft kisses. He was just giving me long butterfly kisses. I slipped my hands around his neck and pulled his deeper between my legs and urged him to go deeper in my mouth, which he did. It felt so good to be in his arms, to be held by him, to be kissed by him, and most importantly to be loved by him. I started to unzip his pants when I realized, that I couldn't do it!  
  
"Jeff, stop." I said as I pushed Jeff away from me.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"I did something bad."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Well you know how I was mad at you and Shane came to the rescue?" I asked Jeff.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well me and Shane slept together." I said and closed my eyes hoping this would be a dream. "And I also told him he would be my boyfriend." There was complete silence. I opened one of my eyes to see him with a hurt look on his face.  
  
"How could you?"  
  
"Jeff we weren't dating."  
  
"That was today!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Like you said. It doesn't matter." Jeff said getting up and zipping his half-way unzipped pants back up.  
  
I'm out Sky." Jeff said leaving the hotel room.  
  
"What in the hell am I going to do?" I asked myself. It's only one thing to do, I picked up the phone and dialed the only person who could help me.  
  
The phone rung at least three times before she picked up.  
  
"Hello?" I heard her squeaky voice say.  
  
"Caitlin, we need to talk."  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Ok, everyone that was chapter 4, I know the chapter title probably didn't have the right place to it! I hope you guys liked it, it had a lot of kissing scenes huh? I'm going to update tomorrow and I HAVE A HUGE UPDATE MESSAGE ON CHAPTER 4 OF "LOST" SO PLEASE READ THAT! NOW, MY OTHER TWO STORIES WILL NOT BE UPDATED TILL SOMETIME NEXT WEEK, SO GET USED TO THIS ONE AND "LOST" ALSO "WISH" IS COMING BACK! So I'll see everyone lata! Peace! Love Always, Brittany!) 


	5. Two Chapters! Sorry For The Screwup! A...

Hey everyone I'm back! That's right. I'm back with the newly anticipated sequel of "Kiss the Pain Away". I hoped everyone liked the last chapter. It's been a week since I've updated and this is the last in this saga. I'm a little tired of this story but I've got a secret. My story Wish will be taken off because. I don't like the way it went. Sorry to all the true fans of it. I'm working on a new story though. Now here's the new story.  
  
TITLE- NEVER WHAT IT SEEMS  
  
RATING- PG-13  
  
WRITTEN BY- BRITTANY  
  
SEQUEL- NO  
  
DISCLAIMER- I own no one. As always the songs aren't mine either. Only Raven and Angelica are mine.  
  
SUMMARY- In the last story Sarah died leaving her family to mourn. In this story Sky's thinking that her life couldn't get any worse until Raven and Angelica a new tag team comes into town. Will Sky be able to keep Angelica's sweet self off of Jeff or will Summer haft to give a can of whoop-ass? Also will one guy admit their real love for Sky and will she accept after a terrible mistake happens? Also Summer has a secret that she can't keep.  
Here's chapter 5.  
  
CHAPTER 5- ANGER  
  
I knew it, Jeff and Shane were mad at me. It's hard to actually admit something that you don't want to admit. Trust me, I know. Well, now anyway. Here I was 17 and thinking the only way out of this was running away or worse----- killing myself. I know it was wrong, but when your angry sometimes it's hard to stop.  
  
3 Hours Later  
  
"Amber, open the door!" I heard Amy yell.  
  
"No, let me burn in hell." I yelled back.  
  
"Come on, we need to talk."  
  
"Whatever." I said going to get the door. I opened it up and let Amy in while I went back to the couch.  
  
"Ok, what's going on?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What do I mean? Are you hormonally challenged." Amy asked me. I was shocked!  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked again.  
  
"First you're sleeping with Jeff and then you're like sleeping with Shane Helms."  
  
"It's not as bad as it sounds or seems."  
  
"Yes it is, actually it's worse."  
  
"It's just that Shane was there when I really needed him to comfort me, I didn't want it to go that far and when we finally had sex, he asked me out, and I couldn't say no."  
  
"So. What about Jeff?"  
  
"Listen, I'm a confused and stupid 17 year old, now let me live my life. PLEASE?!"  
  
"Fine, but don't come to me when you need anymore help."  
  
"Amy, wait. I'm just confused. I need time to myself to figure this crap."  
  
"Whatever. I gotta go train. You'll know where I'll be." Amy said walking and slamming the door behind.  
  
"Here we go again." I said to no one really.  
NEXT DAY  
  
"Dude, do you love her?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then apologize."  
  
"She cheated on me."  
  
"Dude, no one really cares, we're tired of seeing you moping.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right Shan." Jeff said while they were in a local music store looking through the racks of Rock.  
  
"I know I'm right. Why? Cause I'm Shannon Moore." Shan said smiling and laughing at his own idiotic wisecracks.  
  
"What about this?" Jeff asked picking up some Justin Timberlake.  
  
"Dude, are you ok?" Shan asked going up and feeling Jeff's head.  
  
"Yeah, I really like that "Cry Me A River" song."  
  
"Dude, she's got you hooked."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Jeff said getting the CD and walking up to the counter before picking Aaliyah's new album "I Care 4 U".  
  
Once in the car Shan was going to put in the Foo Fighters new album but Jeff put in the Aaliyah one. Shan looked at Jeff awhile before going back to reading his magazine.  
~ Baby you don't know. What you do to me. Between me and you I feel a chemistry. I won't let no one come and take your place. Cause the love you give can't be replaced. See no one let me let you do, that's why I wanna spend my life with you. I wanna please you in anyway I can. I wanna share my world. Don't you understand? ~  
  
~ You're love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on. You give me a really good feeling, all day long. Your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on. You give me a really good feeling, all day long. ~  
  
~ Turn me inside out, make my heart speak. Me you all I now, you're all I need. Personality, and everything you do, makes me love everything bout' you. Your smile, your style, it's so fly, I can't deny. I gotta crush on you, and that is true indeed, and I'm digging you, you make me believe. ~  
  
~ That, you're love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on. You give me a really good feeling, all day long. Your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on. You give me a really good feeling, all day long. ~  
  
~ I'll give you, anything you want from me. Anything you want, anything you need, anything you so desire. ~  
  
~ I'll give you, anything you want from me. Anything you want, anything you need, anything you so desire. ~  
  
~ Anything, cause, you're love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on. You give me a really good feeling, all day long. Your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on. Your give me a really good feeling all day long. You're love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on. You give me a really good feeling, all day long. ~ Aaliyah -"One in A Million" Go get the album!  
  
"Dude!" Shan yelled once the song was over.  
  
"Yeah?" Jeff asked a little out of it.  
  
"What's your deal?"  
  
"Nothing."  
"Caitlin, it's not what it seems to be as."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Ugh, here we go again. Are we talking about how my life is completely ruined?"  
  
"No, not right now, but we will talk on it." I laughed at my friend's recall till I heard a knocking.  
  
"Hold on."  
  
"Ok." I stood up taking the phone with me while I went and looked through the peephole.  
  
"Oh hey what's up Rob?" I asked opening the door.  
  
"Right, it's me. RVD." Rob did the thumb things and I couldn't help but laugh at his cockiness.  
  
"Are you busy on the phone or whatever?"  
  
"No, not really." I said picking up the phone and talking to Caitlin again. "I haft to go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Rob is here, and I think he wants to talk."  
  
"No, just sent here to give you these." Rob said giving me some flowers. Roses to be exact.  
  
"Well, bye." Rob said walking out and slapping my back really hard.  
  
"Yeah." I closed the door and went back to talking.  
  
"Hello?" Caitlin asked me.  
  
"Yeah, I'm still here."  
  
"Ok, what did he give you."  
  
"Who, what?" I asked.  
  
"Rob said he had to give you something. I heard him."  
  
"Well you're like really noisy."  
  
"Well, what did you get?"  
  
"Some roses." I said smelling them.  
  
"Who are they from?"  
  
"Well let me see." I said opening the card. I let out a gasp when I read who.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Jeff."  
"Well do you think that it'll work?" He asked painting his arm and getting ready for his match.  
  
"I don't know, maybe you should go and see." He said while grabbing his HBK shirt.  
  
"Come on Shawn. Do you think that it works."  
  
"Jeff, I don't know. I haft to get ready for my match. I'll be back later to help you with your problems." Shawn said leaving the room.  
"Go!" Amy said pushing me into the male locker room.  
"Sorry." I said watching Jeff put his pant on.  
  
"Nah, it's okay. It's fine." It was a long and uncomfortable silence after that.  
  
"Thanks for the roses."  
  
"No problem." Jeff said tying his bootlaces.  
  
"We need to talk huh."  
  
"No, I gotta go to my match."  
  
"Oh." I said looking down at the ground. I suddenly felt one of Jeff's arms wrapped around me. I looked up a little scared of what may happen.  
  
"I heard a song about you today?" He whispered in my ear.  
  
"What song?"  
  
"One In A Million." I just smiled at the thought of the song.  
  
"I gotta go to my match." Jeff taking my face in his hands and kissing my lips softly before exiting.  
  
"Oh my." I said breathing really hard.  
CHAPTER 6- ARE YOU HAPPY YET?  
"No, he just all of a sudden kissed me."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yeah, is he just playing with me?"  
  
"I don't know you're been with him day and night talking and playing, and not just in the bed."  
  
"Shut up." I said laughing.  
  
"Hold on. I got somebody on the other line."  
  
"Okay." I clicked over.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, you coming to the event tonight?"  
  
"Oh, hey Jeff."  
  
"Yeah, I just wanted to know. I think we need to talk about that kiss."  
  
"Yeah. Listen I got somebody on the other line. I'll be there hopefully."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sky?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Love you." Was the last thing Jeff said before hanging up. I quickly clicked back over and told Caitlin what just happened.  
  
"Maybe he's confused that you did cheat on him?"  
  
"I don't know. But whatever happened, I wish it stays."  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
"Stop."  
  
"What? I didn't hear you."  
  
"Stop Jeff."  
  
"You mean stop this?" Jeff said nibbling on my left ear.  
  
"Yes." I said while moaning.  
  
"Ok." He said getting up in a instant and walking away.  
  
"What?" I asked buttoning up my blouse.  
  
"You told me to stop." Jeff said pulling his hair back together.  
  
"Well, I didn't mean it." I said pouting.  
  
"Time for tutoring for you."  
  
"Ugh." I said getting up and kissing Jeff on the cheek before leaving.  
  
Well you guessed it, me and Jeff were back together. I really don't know what happened to him. He just forgave me. It kind of scares me, like did he get hypnotized or something?  
"What is this problem called?" My tutoring teacher asked.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Sky, you're not trying."  
  
"Well how would you know? You're not in my damn body."  
  
"Well, I never."  
  
"I don't have time for this." I said leaving the small trailer.  
  
I looked around for someone that I knew but couldn't. The one person I saw I was upset and angry at. But then a little sorry.  
  
"Hey Shane." I said walking up to him.  
  
"Do you mine?"  
  
"No not really."  
  
"I see you and Jeff are happy again. I wish I could just tell him how good in bed you were."  
  
I just shook my head and got ready to cuss him out.  
  
"Here you go starting stuff. Did I say anything about you?"  
  
"No, so leave." Shane said pushing me and walking right by.  
  
"That's why you don't have anyone anymore." He steadily stopped and turned around.  
  
"What?" He asked getting into my face.  
  
"Back the fuck up." I heard a voice behind me say.  
  
"Hey Jeff, old buddy, old pal." Shane said.  
  
"Just go, you've cause enough trouble already."  
  
"I'm sorry, but did I hear you correctly? You're taking up for this little tramp?"  
  
"Tramp? What happened to you? I want the nice Shane back. The one who wouldn't hurt a fly." I said backing away getting ready to leave with Jeff.  
  
"It left when we you came to me that night." Shane said laughing. As soon as night left out of Shane's mouth Jeff flung at Shane knocking him to the ground and started punching him and Shane fighting back by rolling on the ground. Then I saw Security coming around the corner and breaking up the fight by separating them.  
"Come on Jeff. Be still or it'll hurt worse." I said dealing with his scars on his neck and face.  
  
"I can't it hurts."  
  
"Oh come on. I know that Mr. Extreme himself isn't telling me a little scratch hurts."  
  
"Shut up." I laughed a little.  
  
"Have you talked to Summer lately?" Jeff asked me.  
  
"No, not lately. I think she's at home with Shan or whatever."  
  
"Ok. What about you're dad?"  
  
"I don't know where he is. He's been so busy trying to find a house for us to live in when we're not on the road. I think he's in Houston right now."  
  
"So he left you all alone?"  
  
"Well not all alone." I said smiling at Jeff.  
  
"Babe, trust me I really want to do it, but can't you see I'm in pain?"  
  
"Just wait till you get slammed into a table."  
  
"Ha-Ha. You got jokes."  
  
"I know." I said as I kissed his lips and got ready for bed.  
(A/N: Guys I know it's been a long time but my computer has been acting really crazy right now and not letting me update stuff. So here is the chapter you've been waiting for! Holla at me lata. Peace and God Bless, Nick.) 


	6. It's Just A Little Trick

Hey everyone I'm back! That's right. I'm back with the newly anticipated sequel of "Kiss the Pain Away". I hoped everyone liked the last chapter. It's been a week since I've updated and this is the last in this saga. I'm a little tired of this story but I've got a secret. My story Wish will be taken off because. I don't like the way it went. Sorry to all the true fans of it. I'm working on a new story though. Now here's the new story.  
  
TITLE- NEVER WHAT IT SEEMS  
  
RATING- PG-13  
  
WRITTEN BY- BRITTANY  
  
SEQUEL- NO  
  
DISCLAIMER- I own no one. As always the songs aren't mine either. Only Raven and Angelica are mine.  
  
SUMMARY- In the last story Sarah died leaving her family to mourn. In this story Sky's thinking that her life couldn't get any worse until Raven and Angelica a new tag team comes into town. Will Sky be able to keep Angelica's sweet self off of Jeff or will Summer haft to give a can of whoop-ass? Also will one guy admit their real love for Sky and will she accept after a terrible mistake happens? Also Summer has a secret that she can't keep.  
CHAPTER 7- IT'S JUST A LITTLE TRICK  
"No Way!"  
  
"Come on dad. Please?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"But sir, your daughter is what we need a little girl with a bad attitude. It's sure to get the ratings high." Linda McMahon said pleading with my father. They were actually trying to get me to train and wrestle so by the time I was 18 I would be able to do house shows until the big time hit.  
  
"No, I don't want my daughter to get hurt."  
  
"Come on dad!"  
  
"Listen to her Mark." Linda said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?" I asked giving him the puppy dog look, the best I could anyway.  
  
"Ok, as long as you promise not to get hurt or do anything off a 20-foot ladder."  
  
"I won't. Thanks daddy." I ran to dad and kissed his cheek and ran out the room.  
  
"What am I going to do with her?" Mark asked Linda after I left.  
  
Things with me and my dad were actually starting to get back to normal. Angel and Raven are------well----I don't know. Shane and me are friends, I guess. Jeff doesn't want me around him alone. So whenever I go out, him or my dad are always around me.  
  
"Jeff?" I asked Jeff who was walking next to me. I told you he has to be around me all the time.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked glancing at me and then at the candy machine.  
  
"I've been thinking."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Maybe I should make peace with Angel."  
  
"Well, good. I don't want any of this he's mine drama."  
  
"Why would I have that?"  
  
"Because you know you want me." Jeff said as he press D1. Then I laughed cause his Skittles got stuck.  
  
"Man." Jeff whined as he banged the machine.  
  
"Move out the way you big baby." I pushed him out the way. I then put my foot in the opener where you get your stuff out and grabbed the top of the machine and shook it and his candy fell out. (A/N: Trust me that works I do it all the time at school!)  
  
"Here you go." I said giving Jeff his candy.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Welcome." I then saw Angel and Raven making their way over to where Jeff was.  
  
"Hey Jeff." Angel said acting as if I wasn't even there. I cleared my throat to make my presence known. "Oh, Sky." She said as she spotted me.  
  
"Yeah, hi to you too." I said rolling my eyes. "Can we go now?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Nice seeing you Raven and Angie." Jeff said before pulling my arm away from them. As we were walking down the hall I knew my temper was rising and at a very fast rate.  
  
"Angie, Angie, Angie, Angie, Angie?" I said over and over again in a whisper.  
  
"You alright?" Jeff asked me.  
  
"ANGIE?" I nearly screamed.  
  
"Yeah, Angie."  
  
"Pick a name and keep it. First Angelica, then Angel, and now Angie. This isn't the name show."  
  
"Sorry babe."  
  
"Save it. I'll be in your locker room." I said as I hurried away from him. I turned corner to corner with someone with very interesting green hair.  
  
"Hey Shane."  
  
"Hey Sky."  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just sticking to the same damn plan as always."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Just what I thought." Shane said as he smiled that goofy but sweet smile of his.  
  
"Well listen I gotta fly."  
  
"Yeah, whatever Sky." Shane said as he kissed my lips softly.  
  
"Bye." Shane whispered and left, leaving me out of breath.  
  
"Oh God."  
  
"Oh God right."  
  
"What?" I asked turning around confused.  
  
"I saw that. Confess girl." Trish said.  
  
"Confess what?"  
  
"Are you and Shane an item?"  
  
"Ugh, no. I gotta go so I'll talk to you lata."  
  
"Yeah." I slowly went into Jeff's locker room and sat down on the couch and waited for him to come in. It didn't take him to long to do so.  
  
"Look who finally made it back." I said as he threw the Skittle bag away.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I know. Get ready for your match."  
  
"Ok. Wait why are you telling what to do?"  
  
"Cause I can." Jeff just shrugged his shoulder and went to take a shower. He was in there at least an hour before coming out.  
  
"What took you so long?" I asked.  
  
"Cause I can." He went into his bag with his blond wet hair bouncing with him.  
  
"What are you wearing tonight?" I asked.  
  
"Um, maybe the black shirt with my face on it and some black jeans with my hair black and red." Jeff asked as if he was saying matter-of-factly.  
  
"Shut up." I got up and then my arms around his wet chest and squeezed him tight and he squeezed back.  
  
"I love you so much, you just don't even know it." Jeff said as if he was writing poetry. I looked up in his dark green eyes and just smiled at him and pecked him on the lips. As I was removing my lips from his, he pushed me to him and made the kiss more than just a peck.  
"Jeff we shouldn't be doing this?" I told him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You have a match in two hours and your not completely ready yet."  
  
"And?" Jeff asked and sucked on my neck and made me moan in pleasure.  
  
"Jeff." I asked as I started to untie my sweats.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You got a condom?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No, what do you mean no?" I said pushing him a little.  
  
"Are you taking the pill?"  
  
"No, what pill? I don't know anything about some damn pill."  
  
"Wait, so you mean you haven't been using the pill?"  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."  
  
"I haven't been using protection."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"I thought you were on the pill." Jeff said as I pushed him off of me.  
  
"Well, that's what you thought. Jeff, how could you be so fucking stupid?" I left his room immediately and took a cab back to the hotel.  
"Caitlin, how could he do this?"  
  
"Well are you pregnant?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, then."  
  
"Ugh, you're not helping." I said as I whined at her truthness.  
  
"I call em' as I see em'."  
  
"Maybe I should end it with Jeff?"  
  
"Wait, where are these thoughts coming from now?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean all we do is fight and get angry."  
  
"No, all YOU do is fight and get angry."  
  
"Shut up. Don't you see it as a sign?"  
  
"Okay is breaking up with him what you really want, or is it what your feelings and emotions want. Girl, I mean no one ever said that loving a man was going to be easy and trusting him is gonna be even harder than you think. You just haft to stick with him and see what happens and maybe then what you really want can come out."  
  
"Why are you so convincing, till it makes me sick?"  
  
"I don't know it just comes natural."  
  
"Yeah, well I don't really like it."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Listen, I got to go." I said.  
  
"Ok, talk to you later, bye!"  
  
"Bye." I hung up the phone and just laid flat on my bed. I decided to turn on the radio and "21 Questions" bye 50Cent came on and it made me laugh then and there.  
  
3 HOURS LATER  
  
"Where is that girl?" Jeff asked roaming around the hotel room. He turned the corner to find no one. Suddenly the doorbell ranged.  
  
"Coming!" Jeff yelled from inside. He opened the door.  
  
"Where in the hell have you been?"  
  
"Somewhere." I said as I walked into the hotel room.  
  
"I was worried about you."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just went to visit someone."  
  
"Who was that person?"  
  
"Shane." I simply replied.  
  
"Are you stupid? I told you not to see him again without me."  
  
"You're not my dad ok. I was just asking him if he could train with me. While I'm going to wrestle."  
  
"I thought I was going to train you."  
  
"Well, you and Shane can." I said putting my hair in a ponytail and changing into some pj's. The doorbell ranged.  
  
"I'll get it." I said running to the door before Jeff could.  
  
"Hey Rob." I said.  
  
"Hey. Is Jeff around here? I need to talk to him about our match next week that involves one on one scenes."  
  
"Cut the crap Rob, if it has something to do with the Trish and Jeff act don't worry about it. I know it. JEFF! You have company." I said leaving the door when Jeff came.  
  
"Sky I'll be back in an hour!"  
  
"Yeah." I whispered getting under the covers and going to bed.  
  
(I'll update lata! Holla. I'm 13, my birthday was April 5th! YEAH!!! LOL. Love Always, Brittany!) 


	7. Wrestling?

Hey everyone I'm back! That's right. I'm back with the newly anticipated sequel of "Kiss the Pain Away". I hoped everyone liked the last chapter. It's been a week since I've updated and this is the last in this saga. I'm a little tired of this story but I've got a secret. My story Wish will be taken off because. I don't like the way it went. Sorry to all the true fans of it. I'm working on a new story though. Now here's the new story.  
  
TITLE- NEVER WHAT IT SEEMS  
  
RATING- PG-13  
  
WRITTEN BY- BRITTANY  
  
SEQUEL- NO  
  
DISCLAIMER- I own no one. As always the songs aren't mine either. Only Raven and Angelica are mine.  
  
SUMMARY- In the last story Sarah died leaving her family to mourn. In this story Sky's thinking that her life couldn't get any worse until Raven and Angelica a new tag team comes into town. Will Sky be able to keep Angelica's sweet self off of Jeff or will Summer haft to give a can of whoop-ass? Also will one guy admit their real love for Sky and will she accept after a terrible mistake happens? Also Summer has a secret that she can't keep.  
  
CHAPTER 8- WRESTLING?  
  
"Ok, put your left foot up." My dad told me.  
  
"What's the difference?" I asked him.  
  
"When you climb up the ropes put you're left foot up first."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause, I said so."  
  
"Fine, then."  
  
"Good, now jump back into my arms."  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Fine." I said taking a deep breath and jumping back into his arms.  
  
"Good, now to work on stunts." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Nooooo---------  
  
After 5 hours of working my butt off, I was finally done. Good. I walked in the back room where everyone else was sitting and drinking out of their water bottles. I saw Jeff and decided to go over to him.  
  
"Hey baby." I said kissing Jeff on the cheek.  
  
"Hey. Did you do a good job out there?"  
  
"Yeah.I really did!"  
  
"Good..now we can do more stunts in the bed." Jeff smirked and got up and left out the room. I just looked at him and rolled my eyes and followed him. He kept walking and laughing to himself till he got to a little gym where no one was at. He picked up a basketball out of an iron basket by the counter. He shot at the basket and missed and I laughed at him.  
  
"You're not a basketball player. You're a wrestler like me." I said picking up the ball and shooting it as it went in.  
  
"Whatever." Jeff said talking girly and took the ball from my hands. As he did he sort of sniffed my hair and continued shooting and missing.  
  
"You have gone to the point of insanity." I said redoing my ponytail that I had.  
  
"Yep..you keep thinking that."  
  
"You have. You're over here sniffing my hair."  
  
"What? It smelled like Shampoo." Jeff laughed and threw the ball at me as I caught it.  
  
"Well, I think it would if I washed it. Don't you think?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"Ok, then go wash yourself while I look."  
  
"Ugh, you disgust me boy." I said slapping Jeff in the back of his head.  
  
"It was just a suggestion!" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Yeah right----." I said as someone started screaming cutting off the end of my sentence.  
  
"JEFF!" Screamed Angelica running down the court with her little black mini- skirt with a slut---I mean slit down the side of hit---I mean it. Also she had on some 3-inch heels with a black breast tube top. (A/N: A top that over covers your boobs.)  
  
I looked at Jeff and saw that he was licking his lips in a seductive way. I stepped on his tennis shoes to make him look at me. He looked at me like he was saying "What." I just rolled my eyes and turned back to her.  
  
"Hey Jeffy." Angelica said roaming her arms on his arm.  
  
"Hey there!" I said slapping her hands off of him. I usually don't fight people, but she was about to change my mind.  
  
"Excuse me?" She said and then wrapping her arms around his waist and laughing at the same time. Jeff just smiled at her as I just looked at them. I turned around and walked out. I was expecting for Jeff to follow me, but he didn't. I kept on walking on the verge of crying and bumped into Rob.  
  
"Hey Rob." I said keeping my head down.  
  
"Hey Sky. What's wrong?" Rob said as he stopped kicking a little bean bag body that was hanging up.  
  
"Nothing. Angelica again."  
  
"Oh, where's Jeff?"  
  
"With Angelica again."  
  
"Oh, how come he isn't here with you?"  
  
"I don't know, there probably still discussing what's going on."  
  
"Oh." Rob said as he kicked the bag one more time. "You should try this---- it helps relieve stress!" Rob said as he gave me room and I just looked at the thing and gave it one big kick to where there was a little scratch in it where little sand bits and fur were starting to poke out.  
  
"Ok, no more kicking for you." Rob said examining the job I did.  
  
"Sorry." I apologized and turned around to go.  
  
"No, hey, it's cool, if you need anymore help you know where I'll be." Rob said holding me by my shoulders as I just nodded and ran out the room.  
  
"Ugh, I can't stand him." I said walking around the place till I went in the direction of the gym again. I looked in there and saw Jeff and Angelica talking and sitting pretty close. I kept looking as Angelica leaned in and kissed Jeff. Once she pulled away from the peck Jeff smiled and laughed and looked at the doorway and I guess he saw me cause his eyes got big and the smile on his face went away. I was on the verge of crying again. I turned around and ran out as fast as I could. I kept running and running not knowing where I was going. I was outside by now while it was pouring raining and everyone had their little lights on and were honking as I ran across the street. Here I am walking absolutely no where and--------  
  
BAM (HONK HONK HONK!!)  
  
2 days later  
  
I woke up in a little white room again and tried to lay up but the pain almost killed me trying. I slowly just looked around and I saw myself in the white/bluish sheets again and I almost cried. I was in the hospital again. I managed to turn my head around and saw my dad sleep in a couch and Krispy Cream doughnut boxes and coffee cups everywhere. Jeff was sitting next to him holding a box and Summer was sleep sitting on Shannon's lap. I saw Matt, but he was outside the room sitting on a chair comforting Amy and Trish as they both were crying. I tried to get up again but the pain even hurt worse. I wanted to cry and that's exactly what I did. I started to cry as I turned my head straight back. I kept crying as I grabbed the remote that was sitting on a table next to me and turned on the tv to Spongebob Squarepants and my tears slowly went away as I started to laugh as bubbles started to come out of Spongebob's body. I guess I was beginning to laugh hard because I heard some moving but I kept on watching tv.  
  
"Baby?" I heard someone question.  
  
"Hhmm?" I asked really not sure of who it was.  
  
"You're alright." I heard the person say as they came and sat in a chair by my bed. I looked over and saw Jeff looking at me. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the tv and kept talking.  
  
"You know this is all your fault right? If you would have followed me none of this would have happened----you know what? Scratch that. If you wouldn't even kissed that slut none of this would have happened. I can't believe you. Well you know what? You can have her because I don't want you." I said as I laughed at the tv again and Jeff just sat there quite.  
  
"Sky---."  
  
"Shut-up! JUST SHUT-UP!" I screamed making everyone in the room wake up with a jump and everyone outside the room looking in trying to make sure everything is ok.  
  
"Baby, my baby!" Dad said giving me a kiss on my cheek and that hurt a lot!  
  
"Dad, how long have I been in here?"  
  
"Two days, but you're better. The doctor said you just needed some help, that's all." Dad said rubbing my hair as I just nodded.  
  
"I hurt all over." I said trying to get up but the pain made me cry again. This time Jeff and my dad helped me sit up as I grabbed Jeff for support. Finally I was sitting on the little bed because the button where the seat lifts up wasn't working properly.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" I asked Jeff with hurt in my voice.  
  
"Here." He said handing me a box as I cried some more. He just lifted my head to kiss me but I turned away. Jeff let my head go and just walked out. I could tell he was crying like me, but I was going to let him know just how much he hurt me.  
  
(A/N: OK, I KNOW I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG, LIKE MONTHS HUH? BUT I'VE BEEN HAVING FAMILY PROBLEMS, SO HERE'S ANOTHER PART AND REVIEW AND I'LL HAVE ONE FOR YOU GUYS AGAIN HOPEFULLY SOON ENOUGH GOD BLESS, BRITTANY HACK.) 


End file.
